Kept Woman
by hrivelissuin
Summary: One Shot. Dramione smuttiness and then some. Draco always slips into her bed, and then what usually happens between a man and a woman happens in bed but they're not together. He was seeing other women but she was only his. Post-Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione Pairing. M because this is all S-E-X.


**AN: This is my very first FanFic ever and I am not a writer at all. English is my second language, so if there are any errors, Please be kind. I have no freaking idea how to get a beta or how one can be deemed worthy of one. This is just a drabble, I think is what its called. It's a part of a whole story I have in mind but could not put in to words yet, save for this lemon-filled fic that I was able to pick out of my brain. I'm not very good with sex scenes, mind you so if this is not to your liking...Well...yeah.**

 **Thanks for reading if you were able to dredged through it at all, if not...thanks still.**

 **This is steamy, once you get over all the corrections and if I had been successful in taking to words the image that had played across my brain.**

 **Like I said I am really not a writer but as a Dramione Lover, I just wanted to put this out there. So this will be a one shot...hopefully, just for now.  
**

 **I forgot that I do not own the characters. JKR has them, I'm borrowing because Hermione and Draco belongs with each other. Just saying.**

* * *

He slipped inside the covers, hugging her from behind and then burying his face in the crook of her neck where he inhaled her scent of apple blossom and a mixture of some exotic flower he could not put a name to and the scent of everything Hermione. She shivered "Your feet are cold," she whined but she still started rubbing her legs and feet with his beneath the covers and without opening her eyes, lifted her chin up where Draco met her lips with his own in a soft kiss. Smiling, she then nuzzled in the crook of his neck with a soft peck. He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on top.

* * *

He groaned as Hermione squirmed wherein he tightened his hold on her all the while the alarm beeped mercilessly making him irritated. "I have to get up, Malfoy." She said through muffled voice as she was still nuzzled in his neck which the vibrations made Draco chuckle at suppressing a groan. "Don't go to work today." He whispered hoarsely and frowning as the beeping alarm clock started to get on his nerves. Hermione giggled as she tried futilely to push the blonde away so she could get up or at least a bit of space to try and maneuver her way out of his embrace, "I can't. You know I can't." she was frowning now as Draco crushed her more to himself making it hard for her to breathe which made her giggle all the more. "Be a good boy and let me go, now." She said again in a more muffled voice but still audible. Draco pulled away a little with just enough space for him to look down with a shocked face on Hermione's smiling one "Did you just patronize me, Granger?" he said in mock irritation. Hermione edged up to give him a supposedly soft kiss on the lips but apparently, Draco had of course, other things in mind.

He pulled her in tight and licked her lower lip and as she opened her mouth slightly, Draco deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring hers then sucking on her lower lip then repeating his exploration inside her mouth making Hermione moan. His hand found its way under her shirt as he continued to assault her mouth. She wound her hands through his soft blonde hair as his other hand pushed himself so he was now on top of her. He found his way to her breast cupping it with one hand and his kisses trailed along her jawline down her neck, "I…really should be getting up." She whispered her voice labored and as Draco nipped playfully on her earlobe, she moaned arching her back pushing her breast harder on his hand. Draco had noticed that the alarm was now quiet which was just fine with him. "Malfoy…" She moaned trying to focus about getting up for work but then, Draco had already lifted her shirt up exposing her breast to the cold and before she could even think of anything else, he started sucking on a nipple making her moan louder and all thoughts of getting up for work left her mind.

Her hands roamed on his back and he started to grind her hips and then thrusting them forward and she felt her core heat up as she felt the bulge between Draco's thighs, she felt herself go damp in between her own thighs. She arched her back more as Draco switched his attention on her other breast and she reached out to tug his shirt up and over his head with a momentary delay of him sucking on her breast but the return was of much vigor and intensity. His other hand roamed on her other breast then down her stomach and then slipped it inside her now already very damp knickers.

Draco felt her wetness as soon as he slipped his hand between her thighs and he groaned as he felt himself get harder. He started to play with her bud making her arch her back and moan louder as she started to thrust her hips forward again. Hermione cradled his head up and as he looked at her, he saw her usually hazel eyes now dark as chocolate. She pulled him into a kiss and as their mouth crashed together, he inserted a finger inside her as his thumb continued to circle on her bud. She moaned in his mouth while her hands clawed his back. "Get it off" she mumbled as she raised her hips while Draco quickly discarded her knickers and without even a second, his hands where back with his finger pushing in and out of her while his thumb rigorously rubbing her clit.

Hermione thrust her hips forward and she gasped as Draco inserted another finger inside her. "Fuck!" Draco swore as Hermione clenched tightly on his fingers and he moved his fingers in and out of her much faster. He was hard as a rock but with the frantic movement and the loud moans and the way she was clenching his fingers, he knew she was close.

"Draco, please!" She groaned, her eyes pleading. "I want you. I want you inside me." Draco groaned kissing her eagerly and before he could even move to get his boxers off, it vanished. He chuckled as he positioned himself on top of her, it had been on more than too many occasions when Hermione would do these non-verbal, barely conscious magic of making his boxers just vanish off of him and sometime he did wonder if his little witch was even aware that she was doing it. "Draco!" she groaned again thrusting her hips forward because the loss of his fingers inside her seems a bit too taxing and he rubbed his length once on her clit making Hermione cry with a mix of frustration and desire, he entered her and they both clutched on to each other as her walls clamped on to his rock hard length. "Merlin, Granger. You are so fucking tight!" he said clenching his teeth lest he came too soon, Hermione held on the side of his face to pull him for a kiss "You're very big." She said panting as she started moving her hips.

Draco groaned and kissed her plundering her mouth. He placed both hands on her hips to pace her because if she continued to grind and turn like that he was sure going to embarrass himself. He started to pull in and out of her and she moaned as he did too. She was too delicious and he finds himself addicted to her. "More!" she screamed. Draco moved swiftly but at the same time softly that only a seeker of his caliber can do. He switched their position wherein she was now on top of him straddling him and he could see all of her in her naked glory and how he loves seeing her.

The advantage of this position aside from being able to see all of her in her delirious state of desire is that she would plunge him all the way in bringing them both much closer to their peaks. He held on to her hips making him pull out almost to the tip then push in all the way and she moaned so gloriously it always nearly sends him over the edge. If not for his merlin-awful strength of will and a lot of experiences way back at Hogwarts, he would have already came.

Hermione quickened the pace plunging herself in and out of Draco, she was close and he gritted his teeth determined to let her come first, he reached down between them and rubbed circles on her clit making her gasp with every push and pull and then she clamped onto him as she spiraled towards the edge and she exploded, her nails digging on to his arms as Draco followed her with a couple more thrusts. She felt him tighten his grip on her hips and then he filled her up inside with his hot cum. She relished the feeling of him inside her, she smiled, very content.

She collapsed on top of him, kissing his bare chest sending a delightful prickling sensation up to Draco, he was content and happy and sleepy and he was tired the night before and he knew she was too because she barely woke up when he crawled in this morning but he wanted to cuddle with her as sappy as it may sound but when he made a move to pull out of her, she protested and hugged him tighter. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. But before he completely dozed off, he flicked a finger towards the alarm clock causing it to stop working and then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun hit her face making her frown. She scrunched her eyes and blinked away the grits then turned her head to check the time, she knew she was late by the strength of the sun that was streaming inside her bedroom. The steady rise and fall of the chest she was using as a pillow _and_ bed indicated that Malfoy was still fast asleep. She focused on the analog alarm clock and to her dismay, the seconds hand was not moving at all. She rolled her eyes because this had already happened before when Draco would come to her bed very late at night or at dawn—usually at dawn. She moved to get up and found to her delight, he was still half-way through inside her. She moved experimentally and gave a stifled yelp as she felt him start to harden inside her. She felt herself still wet or already wet, she really couldn't tell but she moved slowly grinding her hips in circles and then slowly pushing down on him making her moan in pleasure. He stiffened inside her and she pulled out to the tip and then with the support of her knees, she straightened up, grabbed Malfoy's length and started stroking him gently. When he was erect enough, she guided him inside her again and this time, she pushed in deeper. She moaned with desire as her whole body lit on fire again, she just could not resist him. She had tried countless times but with just a small smile from him, she would melt and those lips! Those bloody wonderful lips and not to mention the things he could do with his tongue.

She remembered every passionate moment with Malfoy but come to think of it, those were the only times she was with Malfoy. Always, he would slip in to her bed and sometimes they had sex right away sometimes when they're both too tired, like early this dawn, they would just sleep cuddling like lovers and then in the morning, they would sate this unfathomable passion that they've always had for each other. She knew she wasn't the only woman he has sex with and it hurts to know so, but she was addicted to him too much to mind and to think about when he was in her bed, when she was in his arms. He was the only man for her. He was her first even though the whole wizarding world thought it had been Ron but Malfoy knows, Ron knows. Draco Malfoy was her first and regardless how he breaks her heart with his lack of promise, he would be the last—the only one.

She moved slowly in and out of him feeling every movement. She was on her knees with her hands supporting her wight gripping the back of her legs, her back arched forward. She grinds herself on him to satisfy the wanting of friction in her bud and then she would move up and down her pace becoming a little more faster. Strong hands grabbed her hips and she balked in surprise making herself plunge in deeper into Malfoy and she gasped as he gasped too, she felt him harden much more if that was possible and she moaned in pleasure. When Malfoy's hips moved on their own, she looked down and saw the smirk playing across his lips, his grey eyes dark staring intently at her. She felt her cheeks blush and started biting her lower lip. Malfoy pulled her down continuing to pump in and out of her. He kissed her, his tongue plundering the inside of her mouth. "Good morning" he said mischievously, the corner of his mouth quirked upward. Hermione giggled kissing him again as he quickened the pace. Hermione moaned, "Faster!" she screamed pulling up and rocking up and down on top of Malfoy much faster as he complied with her cies. "Fuck!" he groaned as he thrust in and out of her and she arched her back forward, he cupped her plump breasts, her nipples taught. She reached out to Malfoy's hand and guided it to her clit and he complied and started rubbing vigorously and she moaned louder, she was near and she just hoped he was too. "Shit, Hermione!" he screamed "Let go, Draco, let go!" she screamed back her voice hoarse as he did so. Malfoy let out a hiss as he emptied himself inside her and the warmth of his seed inside her brought her over to the edge herself. It was so delicious she could almost taste it in her mouth.

She fell forward and kissed Malfoy on the lips. He chuckled. "That was some wake-up call, Granger." she giggled as he pulled out of her, she snuggled on his side and he was as compliant as a willow branch in pulling her close. "What brought this on, pray tell?" Hermione looked up smiling, "You were still inside me" she said shrugging, he quirked up and eyebrow at her "And you were still hard. I was still wet." Hermione said in such a matter-of-fact way it was like it was a piece of information that was supposed to be common knowledge and Draco laughed "You didn't want to let me move last night." he said. She smiled brightly "I like the feel of you inside me." he mumbled in agreement because he loved the feeling of being inside her too. "Weren't you glad I didn't make you move?" she mumbled lifting her chin up to his face, "MmmHmm" he nodded "Sure did." and she laughed and when she made a move to get up he stopped her.

"Malfoy, I still need to get to work, you know?" Draco growled tightening his hold on her yet again. "Draco!" she squealed. He relented this time as Hermione pushed off him. He placed his palm on either side of her face squeezing it like a child's. "What time will you be home?" he asked and hope flowed inside her like it always does. She just shrugged and he pressed his palms closer squeezing her face more. She frowned in protest and swatted his hands away but he would not relent. "Come home soon" he said sternly.

Hope filled her, as treacherous as it always seem. Malfoy used to never stay more than a day in her house. He would always be gone before Hermione could even step inside the shower. Then came the wet sex as she would like to call it wherein she was able to get up earlier than him this one time and was in the shower before him and he had joined her. It was the first time he had taken her from behind. She had always thought it was a bit degrading and after the initial discomfort, the position actually made him able to plunge deeper inside her and all the while hitting spots where she never knew were the right spots to hit. She had the most powerful orgasm she had ever had not to mention Malfoy's delight when she knelt in front of her giving her first and as per Malfoy's assessment, best blow-job ever. It was taxing on the knees but the pure satisfaction on his face made her decide it was worth it. After that he would stay until she left but always gone when she returns from work. After that, the sick days came. He had a slight spring fever but he comes to her bed for one reason and one reason alone so they still did it with her on top. By dawn his fever had spiked and before she caught it, she had taken a cold potion and nursed Malfoy to health for five days which Hermione internally prayed at that time—as bad as it may have seem, had wished his fever would not let up so he would stay longer. As soon as he was feeling better, they had sex and by morning, she was alone in bed.

This last time, they had a huge row in her futile attempt to call it quits with him and he got into a mad rage of fury. He left slamming the door on his wake which would have been funny if the scenario was anything but, because he could have just si ply apparated away, the house wards don't work on him anyway but he still chose to slam the door as he left her or so she thought but after fifteen minutes of crying by the doorway on the floor where her knees gave out, he burst in and scooped her up and pressed her into a bruising kiss banging her on the wall. It was the roughest and hardest sex they had ever had and they reached a record breaking number of orgasm they could ever have, not to mention christening every inch of the house. Before exhaustion took her that night, she realized that Malfoy had marked every inch of her house wherein she will no longer be able to look in any part of the house without thinking of him. She realized what an arrogant, selfish, possessive bastard Malfoy was which should not have been news for her but despite the annoyance that came along with it, she was glad about it. As sick as it may sound, she was happy he was so possesive of her. It means that Malfoy was keeping her still, whether as a mistress or whatever this was between him and her, he was keeping it, he didn't want to lose it. She should not be fine with it but she was. She could bludgeon her head all she wants but despite being his kept woman, she was fine with it. He stayed for a week after that fight, whether he was making sure she will not change her mind or he has that much free time on his hands, she wasn't sure but nevertheless, he started to come by more and more often, all the while leaving his things more and more as well.

"Mmkay" she said. And he let her go. "Shower?" he asked grinning at her. She rolled her eyes but before she can either protest or agree, he bounded off the bed and then picked her in all her nakedness off the bed and proceed to the bathroom, all the while kissing her neck in small snips.

* * *

 **AN: Err...if you made it through, please review. Thank you**

 ****I checked for some errors myself since I know how grammatical errors usually kills a good mood when reading. I did this at one in the morning so if I still missed a lot of it, apologies.**

 **thank you again and i hope you leave a review.**


End file.
